1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying surfboards and, more particularly, to a truck bed mounted surfboard storage rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of pick-up trucks and vans as everyday vehicles are more wide spread than they ever have been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended interior space have made them a popular alternative to other vehicles. There exists a wide variety of aftermarket accessories to increase the versatility of these vehicles. These accessories range from bike racks, tool boxes, equipment racks, ladder racks, and the like. All of these accessories make the transportation of specific material and objects easier. One item that currently does not have any specific carrier rack is the surfboard. Often these boards are seen hanging out the door or over the cab or tailgate of pickup trucks and vans. Such storage often leads to damage of the surfboard with a resultant high repair cost.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a means by which surfboards can be transported in a quick, easy and safe manner by pickup trucks and vans. The development of the truck bed mounted surfboard storage rack fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a detachable roof rack for transporting surfboards: U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,354 issued in the name of Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,862 issued in the name of Heftmann.
The following patents describe a rack for carrying surfboards on a two-wheeled vehicle: U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,001 issued in the name of Brady; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,863 issued in the name of Morgan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,072 issued in the name of Gibson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,986 issued in the name of Sirey.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,535 issued in the name of Johnson discloses a combined carrier and roof rack for a surfboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,055 issued in the name of San Juan describes a bracket for a truck-mounted surfboard rack.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for the neat, orderly storage and transportation of surfboards by pickup trucks and vane in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which can be mounted in truck beds and vans.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which keeps surfboards handy and easy to get to.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which prevents the surfboards from slipping and sliding all over the vehicle bed while traveling.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which prevents damage to surfboards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which folds flat against a truck bed or van floor when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack with a foldable design which is quickly extended and retracted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack with a foldable design which allows the vehicle to be used for other purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with a rack frame which bolts directly to the bed frame of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with a rack frame which can accommodate up to seven surfboards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with a rack frame which accommodates varying surfboard sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which can be used in all types of vans and pickup trucks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard storage rack which can be used for storing and retaining bicycles, skis, snowboards, and similarly shaped objects.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a truck bed mounted surfboard storage rack is a device which aids in the storage and transportation of surfboards via pickup trucks and vans. The invention provides two fold up arms that have three slots in each one. Each slot is padded with a weatherproof foam material. When extended in the up position, the slots allow up to three surfboards to be stored in a horizontal position on their long edge. When in the lowered position, the invention folds flat against the floor of the truck or van, to provide the maximum storage space for other items. The invention is secured to the frame of the pickup truck or van with mechanical hardware such as stainless steel nuts and bolts. The invention can also be used to carry snow boards or other similarly shaped objects.
The use of the present invention allows for the neat, orderly storage and transportation of surfboards by pickup trucks and vans in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.